Los errores pasan
by Zeallouscollection
Summary: un pequeño one-shot idea de una amiga
**Yo: hey, les aviso que Cyber Sonic está en proceso, pero llegué con este fanfic que a una amiga se le ocurrió.**

Era una mañana soleada en Toontown, un perro alto y torpe estaba paseando por la calle cuando vió la casa del profesor Von Drake(o Von Pato).

-Buenos días, profesor-dijo Goofy entrando a la casa

-Hola Goofy, estoy trabajando en una poción de rejuvenecimiento, si buscas a los chicos están en el laboratorio.

Luego vinieron un montón de gritos

-¡Oswald, suéltame!- gritó una voz chillona

-¡Si Quakers me suelta!- dijo una voz más grave

-¡No me llames así!- respondió una voz incomprensible de ganso y pato

-Ah, otra vez Donald con su enojo matutino- dijo el profesor

Fueron al laboratorio y vieron a Donald en la espalda de Oswald y agarrándolo por el cuello mientras él agarraba a Mickey con sus brazos en la cintura y en el pecho, y el pobre ratón trataba de zafarse de los brazos de su hermano.

-Chicos cálmense, van a regar la poción- les advirtió el profesor

\- Oh, se refiere a ESTA poción- dijo Donald agarrando el frasco y lo empieza a verter en él y los otros

-DONALD, NOOOO!

Todo estaba en humo, Goofy y el profesor empezaron a buscar a ciegas a los chicos, pero la niebla no les daba ventaja. Ya cuando se fue la niebla, el profesor escuchó la voz de los chicos, pero en un tono más infantil, se volteó y vió a su sobrino y a los hermanos como niños de 10 años (bueno, Oswald tiene 11, Mickey y Donald de 10)

-¡Idiota, mira lo que hiciste, somos niños otra vez!- dijo el conejo lanzándole una mirada de muerte al pato

-¿Yo?, ¡Tu empezaste!

-Estabas molestando a mi hermano con tu" ¿Por qué siempre Mickey Mouse, es que yo no existo?"

-Tú eras así con él- respondió el pato

-¡Pero yo supero las cosas! Diablos Donald, supéralo.

-CHICOS, ALTO-Gritó el profesor- Pelean así de adultos, no lo hagan de niños

-Ya chicos, creo que podemos solucionarlo- dijo Goofy con optimismo

-Miren quienes hablan, el pato que creó la "maravillosa poción" y el doctor Torpe- dijo Donald enojado

-Es su culpa por no detenernos, hmph, de tal palo tal astilla- los acusó Oswald refiriéndose a los patos y Goofy y su hijo, Max.

Eso era, Goofy y el profesor empezaron a regañar a los niños, se metieron en una enorme discusión por los insultos.

-YA BASTA-Gritó la voz chillona

Todos se voltearon y vieron a Mickey furioso y con lágrimas en los ojos, el ratón había llegado a su límite y eso no era bueno.

-LLEVAN PELEANDO TODO EL MALDITO DIA, ESTOY HARTO DE TODOS USTEDES, SOMOS NIÑOS Y ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO QUE SIGA ASI, PERO SE VAN A MATAR ENTRE USTEDES, YA SOMOS LO SUFICIENTEMENTE JOVENES PARA ESTAR EN ESTUPIDAS PELEAS, PERO ¿SERA ASI TODA LA VIDA?, ¡PUES PREFIERO ESTAR MUERTO!

Nadie habló y Mickey salió corriendo de la habitación, llorando a lágrima viva.

-Ah excelente, ahora es el sabelotodo- suspiró Donald

Oswald se quedó inmóvil, que su hermano menor estuviera llorando era normal, pero cuando gritaba ya era otra historia

-Creo que deberíamos disculparnos- dijo

Todos asintieron y fueron a buscar a Mickey en la sala, pero él se había escapado

En una parte del cuarto, Goofy vió una nota

 _Queridos amigos y familia_

 _Decidí irme, solo causo más problemas, díganle a Minnie que la amo y cuiden de Pluto_

 _Mis mejores deseos_

 _M._

 _ **-**_ ¡OH, NO!- Gritó Oswald con lágrimas en los ojos-¡Debemos encontrarlo!

-Si fuéramos Mickey, iríamos…

-AL PARQUE

Salieron corriendo en busca de su amigo, Donald y Oswald eran más rápidos así que el profesor y Goofy tardaron un rato

Afortunadamente, Mickey estaba en un banco, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas, no paraba de llorar que incluso captó la atención de todos. Vieron a Mickey y se acercaron

-Creí que estaban en casa- murmuró

-No, vinimos a buscarte- respondió Oswald-Queremos disculparnos contigo por nuestra actitud, debimos estar calmados

-¿Hice algo malo?-Preguntó el ratón

-No, es que yo aún no soy capaz de aceptar las cosas, no puedo creer que estoy celoso de mi mejor amigo- dijo Donald un poco apenado

Mickey no pudo más, se abalanzó sobre su hermano llorando como un bebé, Oswald se quedó inmóvil, pero luego le devolvió el abrazo

-Shhh, está bien, ya pasó, lo sentimos

Mickey logró calmarse y volvieron al laboratorio para hacerlos mayores otra vez, el profesor trataba de hacer una nueva fórmula, pero los niños no paraban de correr, se tiraban encima de otros-

-Ouch, espera Oswald, sabes que soy delicado- dijo Mickey cuando el conejo se lanzó sobre su pecho

-Ay perdón

El profesor llegó corriendo a la sala

-Listo, la poción está completa, solo unas gotas y todo será como antes

Los chicos se formaron y el profesor vertió unas gotas, transformándolos otra vez en adultos jóvenes

-SSSSIIIII- Donald gritó saliendo de la casa

Mickey y Oswald agradecieron al profesor y se fueron

-¿Así que "delicado"?- preguntó el conejo con una sonrisa maligna

-Ehh… espera ¡Oswald! NONONO –Mickey empezó a reírse-H-Hey, NOO, Oswald ALTO, NOO AHÍ-Sus risas siguieron sin que nadie viera el motivo

 _En la casa del profesor_

-Y el profesor Ludwig Von Drake sigue siendo un genio

-¿Profesor, y esta poción es peligrosa?- preguntó Goofy

-GOOFY, NO…oh esa era la poción de bailar rock cantar la música de los 50

 **Yo: espero que les gustara, no criticas negativas ni burlas, denle favoritos, nos vemos muy pronto. :D**


End file.
